Soul Calibur Adventures (Draft)
by Zak Saturday
Summary: Read it for full summary.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Calibur Adventures

I have decided to write a FanFiction for the Soul Calibur series. It will be set a month after the events of the Soul Calibur V's "Story ~1607 A.D.~" gameplay, in which Patroklos and his sister Pyhhra destroy the two great Swords (Soul Calibur: the spirit sword of Good and Soul Edge: the cursed sword of Evil) and choosing to live the rest of their lives together as a family again.

One day, the two are confronted by three people; a female wearing an Alice Blue colored cloak/robe and a glass helmet to cover her head (Similar to what Elysium wears to cover her face during combat, only the parts of the helmet that would be golden colored are Sky Blue instead. Also, the four wings and diamond that would be part of the helmet are absent as well.), a male wearing a Dark Red cloak/robe and a Scarlet colored helmet (Similar to what Graf Dumas wears on his head when in his Nightmare form. The difference being that, apart from the obvious color change, the horn and wing-like structures are absent.), and a male wearing a cloak/robe that was White on the right side and Black on the left side with the hood on and a Gemini-like masquerade mask (The right side of the mask is angelic in appearance, resembling a bright angelic wing that resembles the wings of Elysium. The left side of the mask is in the shape of a demonic wing that would remind anyone of Nightmare's mutated right arm.). The three people explain themselves as Lady Aurora (Light), Lord Erebus (Darkness), and Lord Betwixt (Twilight); The Omni-Tribunal, better known as the Omnitriad.

The Omnitriad explain to the two siblings that when they destroyed both Soul Calibur and Soul Edge the energy released form the reaction created not only the three of them, but also a new universe, an entire word using memories from their own world. This created a form of twin world, only with deliberate mistakes; the actual characters of the entire SC Series do not exist in this new world. Also, alternate versions of the Two Swords exist here, Soul Calibur as the blade of true light rather than true good and Soul Edge as a sword of true shadow instead of a sword of pure evil. The Two Swords, in this world's history, were forged by a man known only in its history as Thade, a man who lives to worship life itself and is considered by some to be a living representation of pure life (Ironic, since the letters in his name can be rearranged to spell out the word, death.). He then was driven by a powerful evil (Which would later become this worlds version of both Dumas and the original Nightmare) that was slowly taking him over. He created the Swords so that when his evil self rose up one day, two heroes, one chosen by light, the other by shadow, would be there to stop him. The Omnitriad then decided to skip the waiting process so as to rid the alternate world of this evil by making such an event happen sooner. They do so by hitting fast forward on the clock accelerating the world that was created by 400 years (The year would otherwise be 1607 A.D. like the siblings' homeworld. Now, the alternate world is at the year 2007 A.D.). They also said that when this world's Nightmare awakens, the combined energies of the two Swords will bring forth several heroes and villains from several other dimensions to aid their faction in this world each using weapons based on the people that exist in this world, including the weapons that Patroklos and Pyhhra themselves used. Knowing who each of these weapons belong to (the weapon styles used in Soul Calibur V), The siblings ask the Omnitriad to enter this new world when the clock stops to about just a month before Nightmare awakening. The Omnitriad unanimously agree to do so sending them to the alternate world, but not before naming the universe created: Omniworld.

The story then skips ahead by one month later, introducing two new characters unique to this world, Allen Anderson and his best friend Jordan Mason as the two begin to celebrate the first few weeks of summer vacation...

Alright that will be all I will write... for now. I need your help. I talked about the heroes and villains from other dimensions, but from which dimensions, exactly? That's where you come in! I need suggestions for characters to put in here, one or two good characters and/or one or two evil character per series. I may even add neutral characters if need be. Here is a list of the characters that I already decided to add.

Ben 10

Ben Tennyson (Good)

Gwen Tennyson (Good)

Albedo (Neutral. Yes neutral, he will eventually turn Good though)

Generator Rex

Rex Salazar (Good)

Caezar Salazar (Good)

Van Kleiss (Evil)

The Secret Saturdays

Zak Saturday (Good)

V.V. Argost (Evil. When the powers of the two alternate versions of Kur imploded, is sent Argost here, to Omniworld. This means that both Cryptids and Weird World each exist here.)

Danny Phantom

Danny (Good)

Vlad (Evil. Considering the choice he made at the end of the series)

Once Upon a Time (I will also add a guest character from ABC's popular series)

Rumpelstiltskin (Neutral. He likes to make his deals to make his deals to anyone.)

The rest will be up to you, PM me whenever you have an Idea for a series for me to take characters from! (All PMs must be under the subject "Soul Calibur 0" or they wont count at all.


	2. Update

Here is an updated list of characters to be used in my fanfic:

Ben 10

Ben Tennyson (Good)

Gwen Tennyson (Good)

Albedo (Neutral. Yes neutral, he will eventually turn Good though)

Generator Rex

Rex Salazar (Good)

Caezar Salazar (Good)

Van Kleiss (Evil)

The Secret Saturdays

Zak Saturday (Good)

V.V. Argost (Evil. When the powers of the two alternate versions of Kur imploded, is sent Argost here, to Omniworld. This means that both Cryptids and Weird World each exist here.)

Danny Phantom

Danny Fenton (Good) (Danny's ghost and human forms will be fused together upon entering Omniworld)

Vlad Plasmius (Evil. Considering the choice he made at the end of the series)

Once Upon a Time (I will also add a guest character from ABC's popular series)

Rumpelstiltskin (Neutral. He likes to make his deals to make his deals to anyone evil or good. This is before the first episode of the show so he wont be locked in the dungeons yet.) ("All magic comes with a price!")

DC Comics (For this universe I am going to take the events of the shows, "The Legion of Superheroes" and "Young Justice: Invasion" as well as the video-game series, "Batman: Arkham Asylum/Arkham City" and put them into a single timeline; a single dimension. These will be the characters from that dimension.)

Nightwing (Good)

Harley Quinn (Evil) (I kinda compared her to Tira and it just clicked into place.)

Scarecrow (Evil) (It was never stated what exactly happened to him after Arkham Asylum)

Superboy (Good)

Brainiac 5/Brainiac 5.1/Querl Dox (Good)

Brainiac 1/Brainiac 6/Ve'ril Dox (Evil) (It's a shame that LOSH was canceled right?)

Wild Kratts

Chris Kratt (Good)

Martin Kratt (Good)

Zack Varmitech (Evil) (He will change his name to Zerik)

Charmed

Wyatt Halliwell (Good)

Barbas, the Demon of Fear (Evil)

Hey, like I said, review me if you are interested in this. PM me using "Soul Calibur Zero" as the subject if you have an idea for a series that I can take characters from. Till next time!


	3. Update 2

Here a second update. Anyone willing to help out?

Ben 10

Ben Tennyson (Good)

Gwen Tennyson (Good)

Rook Blonko (Good)

Albedo (Neutral. Yes neutral, he will eventually turn Good though)

Generator Rex

Rex Salazar (Good)

Caezar Salazar (Good)

Van Kleiss (Evil)

The Secret Saturdays

Zak Saturday (Good)

Wadi (Good)

V.V. Argost (Evil. When the powers of the two alternate versions of Kur imploded, is sent Argost here, to Omniworld. This means that both Cryptids and Weird World each exist here.)

Danny Phantom

Danny Fenton (Good) (Danny's ghost and human forms will be fused together upon entering Omniworld)

Once Upon a Time (I will also add a guest character from ABC's popular series)

Rumpelstiltskin (Neutral. He likes to make his deals to make his deals to anyone evil or good. This is before the first episode of the show so he wont be locked in the dungeons yet.) ("All magic comes with a price!")

DC Comics (For this universe I am going to take the events of the shows, "The Legion of Superheroes" and "Young Justice: Invasion" as well as the video-game series, "Batman: Arkham Asylum/Arkham City" and put them into a single timeline; a single dimension. These will be the characters from that dimension.)

Nightwing (Good)

Harley Quinn (Evil) (I kinda compared her to Tira and it just clicked into place.)

Scarecrow (Evil) (It was never stated what exactly happened to him after Arkham Asylum)

Superboy (Good)

Brainiac 5/Brainiac 5.1/Querl Dox (Good)

Brainiac 1/Brainiac 6/Ve'ril Dox (Evil) (It's a shame that LOSH was canceled right?)

Wild Kratts

Chris Kratt (Good)

Martin Kratt (Good)

Zack Varmitech (Evil) (He will change his name to Zerik)

Charmed

Wyatt Halliwell (Good)

Barbas, the Demon of Fear (Evil)


End file.
